


How to Make Her Blush

by ReannaKisaragi



Series: DiverDiva Unite! [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: AU, Ayumu the evil vizier lol, Based of Nacchan and Miyutan's interactions, F/F, The girls are real life idols, Their real life personality are different from on-screen personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReannaKisaragi/pseuds/ReannaKisaragi
Summary: AU where the girls are real-life idols and Ai has one-sided crush to Karin... or is it?
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Miyashita Ai
Series: DiverDiva Unite! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843723
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	How to Make Her Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Literally 0 interactions of DiverDiva on anime LOL. But that's our tasks as fanfic writer, right? Anyway, this is partially based on real Miyutan (Karin) and Nacchan (Ai) moments.

**How to Make Her Blush**

**A Love Live! Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club fanfiction**

**Love Live © Sunrise and Lantis**

* * *

“I want to make Karin blush,” Ai Miyashita says one day, out of the blue.

That sudden remark made Ayumu Uehara almost spit her sport drinks. Luckily her lady instinct kicked in and she held that.

“Y-you want to do what?!” the pink-haired girl asks.

“I want to make Karin blush. As revenge for all the teasing she done to me!” Ai clenches her fists in annoyance. “It’s just not fair that she can… f-flirt with me, wearing a straight face like that! Listen, one time she…”

The blonde’s rants continue, and Ayumu can only sigh. Well, it’s true that Karin is a huge flirt… especially to Ai and Kasumi. Well, most of the time she’s only teasing Ai relentlessly until she literally became an anime girl with lobster face. 

It all begin since the two’s first meeting, even…

**-xXxXx-**

Ever since Ai met Karin Asaka at the Love Live! Perfect Dream Project, she always thought that the bluenette is very pretty. Everyone else in their group are either pretty or cute, but Karin’s adult charms are especially striking. It could because the bluenette is already an established idol or something… but the point is, again, Karin is _very_ pretty. As such, Ai’s eyes are always drawn into Karin. Yeah, it’s _Karin’s_ fault that Ai is often distracted from her own training!

Like that day…

One morning, the 9 members of PDP are gathering for their third-ever training routine. This also marks the first time Karin could attend since she’s busy outside this project. Since said girl arrived with her workout clothes: a shirt that is a tad bigger than her and tight pants, Ai’s stole some gazes here and there.

Like, how could she’s still pretty with that simple clothes and thin make up?

“Alright then, let’s do some split!” their strict dance instructor starts.

As up-and-coming idols, they girls are expected to have very flexible body for dancing and general on-stage choreography. That is done with spreading your legs, then forces your upper body downwards until it touches the floor. Setsuna, Kanata, and Ayumu, the three experienced singers among them, could do the split decently, but even they can’t touch the floor.

After some time struggling and helping each other, the instructor stops whatever they’re doing and calls Karin beside her. “Well, let’s see Asaka-san’s example… if you would.”

“Okay, instructor-san,” Karin smiles sweetly, then plops herself down. She spreads both of her legs, and reaches down… until her upper body touches the floor completely, all with a smile on her pretty face. She did all of that without even straining!

“Whoa!!” the other girls cheer excitedly.

“As expected from a pro,” Setsuna says, clearly in awe.

“Oh yeah, Asaka-san is on _that other_ idol group, right?” Emma responds.

“Do everyone at your place can do that too?” asks Shizuku, clearly taking a note in her mind.

“Well, everybody can do this with enough training,” Karin says with her eyes closed, she looks so comfortable in that position. “Of course, me and our trainer will help.”

While that exchange happens, Ai can only gawk. So-so cool! Despite her pretty, frail-looking face, damn that Karin could move.

“Hehee, Miyashita-san, see something you like?” Kasumi, their resident “impish idol” asks with a teasing smile.

“Hm? Yeah. Asaka-san has a great ass,” Ai says the first thing in her mind.

How could everyone doesn’t notice _that_? With that position and tight pants that highlights Karin’s great figure… wait.

“Akh?!” Ai hurriedly covers her mouth, her face burning in shame.

Did she really say that?! First time training together and she did a sexual harassment?! Did she land in trouble?! What would their manager say?!

“S-sorry, I said that without thinking!”

Then, the unthinkable happens… someone laughs. Not a girl-like giggles, but a full-on bellowing laughter… and to everyone’s surprise, it’s Karin herself!

She laughs so hard while clutching her stomach, her eyes watering.

“You never mince words are you, Miyashita-san?”

With that, everyone in PDP and the staffs laugh too, even their strict instructor! Ai can only laugh alongside them, even if she’s dying in embarrassment...

**.....**

Of course, Ai can’t escape with that remarks. After that day’s rehearsal is over, she found Karin and Setsuna talking excitedly in front of the company building. Ai tries to escape stealthily around them, but too bad, Setsuna spots her and tells Karin.

“Miyashita-san, wait!”

Ai can feel her heart leaping outside her throat at that call. She stumbles and Karin caught her arm, while Setsuna giving a “fight” gesture like an anime protagonist… that traitor!

Might as well apologize then, Ai thought. Even if Karin laughed back then, she still said a weird comment.

“U-um, Asaka-san, if what I said this afternoon offend you, I’m sorry…”

“Hm? None taken!” Karin is all smile. “In fact, I find your bluntness kinda refreshing! If your schedule allow, could we have tea somewhere?”

“What?!”

How can that perverted remark ended with a talk over tea?! Even so, Ai thinks that she must agree to this as she still feels guilty.

“Alright, but let me pay, Asaka-san.”

“Hehee, thanks!”

**-xXxXx-**

After that talk over tea, Ai could say that she and Karin become acquainted, not as fellow idol group members, but as fellow girls their age. That’s good because Ai always wanted to have an experienced friend in the showbiz scene.

On the other hand, the relationship amongst all members of PDP are becoming even closer as an idol group, their project manager is very happy about this development.

Because… their first live is coming!

Well, not a full concert… rather, a mini-concert with short versions of their first single as a group and individuals. This is done to promote their first album, “TOKIMEKI Runners” and announces the group’s name change from PDP into “Nijigasaki High School Idol Club”. A mouthful name indeed, but as it came from the audiences’ participation, they love it nonetheless.

Thanks to their strict instructor, their training went smoothly until the final rehearsals. Granted, they’re only performing the short versions of the songs, so they don’t have to worry about stamina, but still… it’s a good progress especially to the members with less experiences at singing.

That day, they will do a fit test of their actual idol costume that they’ll wear on stage as the Nijigasaki characters; their signature look. After morning practice, the staffs bring with them their costumes as the girls flock upon in excitement. 

“Soo pretty!” said Emma, holding a lime green Swiss-inspired dress for her character.

“Eeeh, looks like what I wear when I was on middle school,” Ayumu looks embarrassed with her very pink ensemble.

“A long dress like the concept art! I thought idols must show some legs, eh?” exclaims Shizuku with that usual funny face of hers.

“Ahaha, you look like a dirty old man, Osaka-san!” Ai and everyone laugh at her. She herself got a sleeveless vest with a short pants, pretty standard as far as idol costume goes. It looks easy to move in, given her character’s genki nature.

“Oh wow, this is…” Karin looks over her costume pointedly. “A little too sexy, huh.”

Everyone perks at that comment and gather around Karin, curious. True, her idol costume is a combo of sleeveless vest, short skirt, and…

“Is that a garter belt?” asks Rina, her eyes widen. The girls ooh’d in surprise at that.

“Whoa, you’re right! Garter belt and thigh high stocking, how lewd,” Kasumi teases.

“Still, they’re very in-character,” Kanata chimes in.

As Karin is the designated “sexy” idol on Nijigaku, her costume is the most… revealing one. Granted, the real-life costume is not as revealing as the concept art, but still…

“Are you uncomfortable with that, Asaka-san?” asks one of the staffs.

“Well, can I try this first, instructor-san? I want to see how I move and dance in this, to give some input to the costume designers.”

“Please do, Asaka-san.”

What a pro, Ai thought. Even when the costume looks a bit… too revealing, Karin still wants to wear *that* in front of audiences!

Thus, Karin changed from her training clothes, and emerges from the dressing room in-costume.

“Wow…”

Everyone is staring in awe. Karin is already looking like an idol at that moment! The blue ensemble is making her pale skin stand out more and damn there are a lot of skin shown, even hints of cleavage... that topped with a conspicuous three moles in her left collarbone. In short, she looks... well, Kasumi is right, lewd.

While Ai is wary to not let her eyes wander and her mouth closed… the other girls are commenting freely about _the view_.

“Gunununu, nice legs…” Kasumi seems very jealous.

“Nice _everything_ , actually,” Rina comments while making an ‘eight’ motion, referring to the bluenette’s proportions.

“That garter belt is so unfair,” Shizuku grumbles. “I’m short so they don’t look good at me, but look at herrr!!”

Meanwhile, Karin does several spins and twirl in front of the studio mirror, she even throws a wink at the end… Ai could swear her heart stopped at that. After that, Karin approaches the staffs, likely to inform them that she’s satisfied with her costume.

Well, from the look of it, everyone is also satisfied with that little show…

**.....**

Days come and go, and the group’s first live show is underway. After performing their first single, “TOKIMEKI Runners”, everyone gets a turn to introduce themselves in-character. From the cast numbering, it is now Karin’s turn after Shizuku.

The audiences yell in excitement when the blue-haired girl steps forward. Well, she already had a fanbase as a member of her other idol group; even more when she joined Love Live!

“Hiii, I’m Karin Asaka, third year at Nijigasaki High School!” she starts with low voice. This is despite her usual high and cutesy voice, as Ai stifled her giggles. “This is my first live in front of all of you, so let’s get along everyone!”

She waves at the audience and they give another round of applause.

“Hey hey, Karin-senpai, show us your costume!” Kasumi, with her squeaky voice, tells her. “Not like Kasumin’s cuteness will lose to you, though!”

“Ara, then I’ll show you the power of an adult,” Karin quips back, as everyone laughs at that exchange.

Then the bluenette spins her body slowly, showing, well… everything, and the audiences roar in awe (and mainly thirst). Her bare shoulders, her silken hair that cascaded down to her small of back, the tight vest, and especially… her long legs, covered in a thigh high stocking. The other members of Nijigaku are still in awe despite they saw the costume almost every day in rehearsals.

But Karin is still not finished. She put forward one leg, showing a pale thigh, and points at the garter there, “All of you are surely waiting to see this, right?”

The audiences are roaring like beasts at this point, the girls can’t even hear the other’s comments. Yeah, everyone is so thirsty to Karin!

 _“So bold…”_ Ai thought in the midst of the applause. “What can I do to have her level of confidence?”

**.....**

That night, Kasumi posted a picture of Karin proudly showing her garter and tweeted, “I want to be a garter.”

Ai’s stomach hurts from too much laughing.

**-xXxXx-**

Several months later…

As the newly formed sub-unit DiverDiva, Ai and Karin got the first turn at niconama stream to introduce their duet and interacting with fans. To be honest it’s kind of weird doing a stream with only two people rather than the 9 of them. But as expected, they do a very good job. They take turns answering audience’s questions, interacting with each other and playing games. The duo has so much fun, one and half hour passed away just like that.

While the two of them are taking a break after the stream, the manager approaches them with a happy smile, applauding all the way. Truthfully, he was worried at them because being the first duo sub-unit at Love Live requires harder work than the trio and quartet ones at Niji. But, after seeing their rehearsals for DiverDiva’s singles and the stream just now, his worries are undeserved.

“Good job, Miyashita-san and Asaka-san! I can tell that the audiences really love the stream, you’re making the characters’ interactions flow so naturally! What do you think?”

“Well, I’m glad I can support Karin. I can learn many things from her,” Ai answers humbly.

“Ai too is always helping me, I’m so grateful,” Karin is smiling politely.

Lately, they call each other by their first given name. Kasumi teased them once about it, but their reactions are too normal, she gave up.

“Really, it’s like you’re already partners for a long time,” the manager looks satisfied with their responses. “You two reminds me of Matsuura-san and Ohara-san, in a way.”

“Oh, Kanan-san and Mari-san from Aqours?” asks Ai, knowledgably. She’s an avid Love Liver after all, so she always follows what their seniors doing.

“Yeah. They’re also good friends. It seems that their characters’ friendship carries over to real life, it’s so heartwarming.”

Ai and Karin look at each other, then laugh at the manager's ridiculous suggestion. Well, Kanan and Mari’s closeness is on a _different_ level, they're practically girlfriends at this point. Their own relationship is not that advanced!

**.....**

After that, they retreat to the dressing room to prepare going home, their works today are finished. Still, Ai kinda want to make a little commemoration of their first time streaming together as partners. 

“Ne, Karin!” Ai calls for the bluenette. “Let’s take a selfie for commemorating our first stream!”

“Oh, good idea,” Karin walks over as the blonde prepares her phone.

This time, Ai boldly grabs Karin’s hip, urging her partner to be closer and take several photos with different poses and gestures. The blonde then shows the photos to Karin , to decide the ones they'll upload to their social media accounts. Karin inspects the photos and although they look good, she couldn’t help but think that something is missing… something that is in-character as Karin and Ai. She also wants to commemorate this moment!

So, she has a brilliant idea.

“Hey, let's take another photo. This time, can I kiss you?” Karin asks just like that.

“Bwah?!” Ai jolts, her phone almost falling but she nimbly catches it. Her face is a blushing mess. ”W-wha-what?! Kiss? Where does that come from?”

Somehow, Karin keeps a straight face as she explains, “Of course, not on the lips, silly... the manager will kill us for that. Kiss on cheek, can I do that? That’s normal between girl _friends_ , right?”

Well, that’s true. After being together in Niji and now partnering at DiverDiva, they’re indeed become close friend. But, a kiss?! Even if it's only on cheek, Ai never does this with her friends outside Niji; even with her close friends! Now, to have Karin does that to her…

Ai’s mind is doing a somersault of happiness now, is this a dream?!

“W-well, I guess you can…”

Karin beams. “Then let’s do this!”

Ai gulped at that bright expression, then prepares herself mentally. Wait no, she can’t close her eyes, it will look bad on the photos! So, Ai tries her darnedest not to blush as she feels Karin’s soft lips on her cheek…

But, when that kiss really happens, her mind goes blank.

**.....**

Before Ai awakes from her catatonic phase, Karin tweeted two photos: a smiling Ai with Karin kissing her cheek. It’s so cute yet also kind of intimate... which is very in-character about the two of them?

That made Japan’s twitter explodes in excitement and (especially) jealousy. Their Niji colleagues commented crazily on their photo and some even supporting them wholeheartedly, but their manager is a different story.

He throws a fit, claiming as everyone’s idols, they shouldn’t act _that_ close. He never thought that Niji girls under his care will do the more… radical thing than their predecessors!

**-xXxXx-**

All of that brings us to this day…

“Alright. Let me repeat: you want to make Karin-san blush?” Ayumu asks.

Ai nods so fast like smashing garlics, then explains that she wants a payback because the bluenette keep making her flustered, distracting her, and even posted those scandalous photos back then that became a problem. At least someone (Karin) thought that was amusing.

“Well, Karin-san is certainly a huge flirt,” Ayumu nods with a serious face. “I know that it is written as her character, but she flirts with everyone here except Rina-san. Apparently, her pureness is too much.”

“What?! I won’t forgive her if she corrupts Rina-chan!” Ai clenches her fist angrily. Then she realizes, “But, wait… she flirts with everyone? Even you?!”

 _“She’s so smitten,”_ Ayumu thought, amused. She then suggests, “Anyway, why not just flirt back with her? I’d reckon it will be a good character training for you too, Ai-san.”

The blonde’s face is so red like an anime character, while her hands gesture wildly, “Flirt? Me?! Impossible! H-how can I flirt with her if I’m so fidgety around her?!”

 _“She’s not opposed of the flirting part, huh,”_ Ayumu thought. She then smiles mysteriously. “Well then. I will share to you one of her weakness.”

Ai shivers at that dark smile. Really, that Ayumu, usually she’s all polite and kind but sometimes her darkness within are seeping through. She beckons Ai closer as the blonde starts to wonder if she’s entering a different world there…

**.....**

And so, Ai concocts her plan with the help of Ayumu, the evil mastermind. They will commence the plan in an acting rehearsal, because it will easier to make someone blush in front of everyone. Ayumu, Nijigasaki’s leader, is always informed first about their training menu to better organize the girls, so she knew about today’s menu. Cuteness: a sure-kill weapon of almost any idols.

As they break up for individual training…

“Karinnnn!!” Ai approaches her dearest partner. “I want to know what your other group’s stance on ‘cuteness’, for reference!”

Karin’s idol type on her other group is a cutesy one, contrasting the cool and mature type on Nijigasaki. As Ai’s character is a genki one, she’s having difficulty acting cute. Well, it’s all part of the plan, though.

“Cute, huh?” Karin tilts her head and in Ai’s mind that is cute enough, damn her hormones. “Alright, let me teach you a sure-kill ‘kawaii’ pose.”

The other girls (and especially Ayumu) are watching them quietly, they’re always interested in the duo’s usual flirting-but-not-really-flirting.

“Okay, first, lift one leg,” Karin starts her instruction. “Right. Then, lift your hands to your chest… no, not like that. Don’t stiffen your hands, relax them. No, no…”

Karin is still instructing her despite Ai deliberately doing them wrong. After some minute, the bluenette finally sighs in mild frustration.

“Yeah, I know it is kind of embarrassing doing that kind of cutesy pose in your age, but we’re idols right? Being cute is one of our job descriptions! So, watch me.”

Karin makes a paw, lifts her hands towards her face to squish her cheeks, then stares at the blonde partner from slightly below her.

“Hmm?”

Ai feels that her heart literally squeezed in pain. The contrast of Karin’s usual cool persona and that cutesy gesture is _too_ powerful! The other girls are stealthily taking photos of that ridiculously cute thing while Ayumu massages her temple. Ai screwed up!

The plan was for Ai to bombard Karin with compliment relentlessly without shame, thus making Karin blushes from all the attention given at her. But the blonde can only gawk and missed her moment. Not that Ayumu can blame her, that was too cute!

Then, Karin dons her neutral face again like that previous act didn’t happen, “Okay, now you try.”

Ai gulps nervously as she stares at her conspirator, who sighs in disappointment. Well, that’s it for the plan, she failed! She's kinda embarrassed now. Might as well do what the bluenette asked and be done with it. 

So, the blonde copies what Karin did, and as finisher she adds a shy smile.

“Am I cute?”

Karin’s eyes widen, then a pretty pink blossoms on her face. She hurriedly averts her gaze elsewhere… but, it’s too late as she realizes that _everyone_ is observing the two of them with amused faces.

“Y-you saw that?”

“Yes?” Emma and Kanata both answers teasingly.

“Nggh, why you…!!” Karin’s face is becoming even redder. Then, she saw that Shizuku is gleefully recording that scene, and runs after her, “Aaah, Shizuku-chan stop recording!!”

Meanwhile, Ai puts down her hand to feel that her heart is hammering so hard. She did it, she really did make Karin blush! And what a beautiful sight that was…

“Good job, Ai-san!” Ayumu claps the blonde’s shoulder and praises her. “I was worried after you’re become too infatuated and failed.”

“W-what do you mean ‘infatuated’?! That was normal reaction!” now it is Ai’s turn to blush.

“Really, you two… just date already,” Rina shakes her head, exasperated.

“Even Rina-chan?!”

In the end, even if Ai made Karin blush incidentally, she really glad she can see another side of her friend. She hopes that they can become even closer now as partner… and maybe more.

Their manager would surely like to say something about that, though.

**.....**

“Ne, Shizuku-chan, give me that recording.”

“Hehee, of course, Ai-san.” 


End file.
